1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a template set for drawing the contour of a three-dimensional shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Templates for drawing two-dimensional shapes such as circles, squares, rectangles, letters, and symbols are well known. Templates for drawing three-dimensional shapes are also known, and generally consist of a single template which is used to generate the contour of the shape as well as its visible edges by manipulating the template to a variety of positions on the drafting sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,130, for example, discloses a chevron-shaped drafting template for preparing axonometric drawings, e.g. trimetric, dimetric, and isometric projections of a cube. This is accomplished by drawing a base line, rotating the template through a variety of angles to align indicia on the face of the template with lines which have already been drawn, and drawing additional lines to complete the figure. While straightforward enough for a skilled draftsman, the use of this template would not be self-evident to an untrained user. Further, it does not permit drawing a large variety of shapes and does not readily permit rendering the hidden edges of those shapes. A template set for drawing three-dimensional shapes which is simple to use and can serve as a teaching tool for young people is needed.